Shadow Of The Wolf
by NightShadow666
Summary: Another OC. Mutants are being murdered and 2 bounty hunters are hot on the murderer's trail. Until one of the hunters catches Logan's scent. Things happen to both their mutations so beware anyone who get's between them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shadow Of The Wolf**_

_**Chapter 1 - The Assassination**_

**Somewhere in New York City**

"So, what happens now? Do we engage in the requisite small talk or do we get straight down to business?"

"I was never one for chitchat, so how 'bout we get straight down to business?"

"Very well then, you do have more experience in these matters than I do. Would you prefer I stay here and just take it or would you rather I was more active in the exchange?"

"You know you're only delaying the inevitable?"

"That maybe but a man will do anyth-"

The deep voice was cut off abruptly by the wet sound of metal impacting with flesh.

Stepping out of the shadows the owner of the second voice approached the now dying man. Crouching down she pulled the dagger out of his back, before rolling him over so she could see his face.

Looking at the craggy face, now darkened with pain, she shook her head.

"See what happens when you try to distract an assassin? They'll do anything to get you to shut up so they can finish the job, that means that they get sloppy and miss."

Looking into the face above him the man managed to gasp out, "W-w-who are you?"

With a cold smile gracing her thin lips the assassin replied, "They call me Aurora."

Then, before the man's eyes could so much as widen in shock at the name of the infamous assassin she had reached out and swiftly cut his throat.

After cleaning the blade on the man's still clean pants she stood up, being careful of the spreading pool of blood, and quickly erased all signs that she had ever been there. The only sign she left was the symbol of a sun with a crescent moon inside carved into the dead man's chest with the letter opener that had been on the desk.

Leaving the house as quietly as she had entered the small woman disappeared into the shadows of early dawn.

Less than two hours later sirens could be heard fast approaching the house she had just left.

By lunchtime of the same day word had spread; Aurora had struck again.

**Boston, Massachusetts **

"Shit!"

"What's wrong, Kyra?"

"Pack your bags Mitchells, we're headin' to New York City."

"Another mutant."

Without looking from the tv to the big man next to her, Kyra nodded her head.

Sighing Mitchells turned to grab the small travelling bag he had been living out of before turning back to the small red haired girl who had also grabbed a small travelling bag.

Both left the room and, after tying their bags on the back, jumped onto the two motorcycles sitting just outside.

Turning them they began the trek to New York City and the assassin known as Aurora.

**A/N:** Another fic and another O/C. This chapter got kinda choppy once I got to the Kyra part but that's what happens when ya write somethin at 1:15 in tha mornin and yer muse isn't sufferin insomnia as well.

Anyway please review 'coz if ya don't I hav no idea whether ya like tha story or not and whether anythin' needs fixin'.

Buh-bye


	2. Chapter 2

Bad NightShadow. I forgot tha disclaimer in tha last chappie so here it is. . .

**Disclaimer:** I own everythin' about tha x-men mwahahaha (and if you're smart than ya'll notice the word at tha beginnin' of tha second line. In otha words I. Don't. Own. It.)

There, that should cover me for a few chappies at least.

On with tha story.

_**Shadow Of The Wolf**_

_**Chapter 2 - Catching The Scent**_

"Hey, did you guys, like, see the news last night?"

Before the occupants of the kitchen had a chance to answer the excited girl's question a large, gruff man came in and switched the TV over to CNN. As the group watched a blonde reporter appeared on the screen.

"In further news, mutant hate crimes are increasing in regularity and severity. The most recent being last's nights murder of billionaire mutant supporter Adam Rothschild."

As the woman spoke a picture of a dark man in his early fifties appeared on the screen next to her.

"It is believed that this is another in a long string of murders committed by the mutant hater known only as Aurora."

Before the group could hear anymore of the broadcast Logan had muted the volume and begun speaking.

"Yer all restricted ta the institute grounds except fer school and missions. Any trips of the grounds at other times are ta be supervised by an adult."

Exclamations of "what!" and "that's not fair!" were heard throughout the kitchen.

"But Logan, that's, like, so not fair!"

"Yeah dude. What's up with the new rules?"

"It's quite simple Evan. With the recent string of murders of influential mutants and mutant supporters we are worried for your safety."

"But Auntie O, you just said _influential _people, we aren't influential."

"No but you are public figures. You have made the news quite often and would be quite the feather in Aurora's cap should she attempt to kill any of you."

With that having been said the two adults left the room leaving the teens to finish their breakfast and race off to school.

**Elsewhere in the city**

Elsewhere in the city two motorcycles were pulling up next to the yellow police tape surrounding the home of Adam Rothschild. Pulling off her helmet Kyra ran a small hand through her short red hair before turning to the silent man beside her.

"I need to get in there Mitchells. If I can't catch a scent we'll never be able to find her."

"Do you think you'll be able to get the scent?"

"I don't know. I know what her scent is but with all the cops that have probably been in there the scent might have disappeared."

Nodding his bald head Mitchells turned off his bike and moved towards the officers standing near the police tape. While he did this Kyra snuck around back and crept into the house. Making sure to avoid any of the police officers inside the house she made her way to the study where the murder was committed.

Once in the room she slipped on a pair of gloves and began looking around. After a few minutes in the room she left the house the way she had entered and met Mitchells by their bikes.

Climbing into the seat she started the bike up before turning to Mitchells.

"I've got the scent. We just need to wait for her to make her next move."

"What do we do until then?"

"We find a room and then go shopping."

With that she slipped her helmet on and roared off with Mitchells close behind.

**Bayville Mall - The Next Day**

"This is, like, so cool of you Mr. Logan!"

Growling at the ever excitable Kitty's exclamation Logan quickly parked the car in the Bayville Mall car park.

As everyone tumbled out Logan spoke up.

"Everyone meet up at the food court by 12. It's 10 o'clock now so that gives ya two hours. Go it?"

Logan's question was quickly followed by affirmative statements as everyone wondered off in their own directions. However, before they all disappeared he called out to them.

"Make sure yer always with someone an' don't get separated."

Nods and yeses were thrown over their shoulders as the teenage mutants hurried off. Shaking his head Logan headed off in the direction of the Leather Goods Store, the only clothing store in the entire mall he could stomach without wanting to throw up.

**The Leather Goods Store**

A short while later Logan was walking into the dark interior of the store. Breathing deeply he took in the scent of rich leather that permeated the store. With a nod to the woman behind the counter he head straight for the gloves section.

As he was passing the change rooms he spotted a tall black man standing as if one guard, with his legs braced apart and his arms folded across his chest. Despite the man's size the Wolverine barely spared him a glance instead his attention was drawn to the scent coming from the cubicle the man was standing outside.

It was a scent that brought forth all the territorial instincts buried deep within the feral part of Logan's psyche.

Slowly a possessive growl began to build up from the pit of his stomach but before Logan could release it he caught himself and turned away leaving the store and putting as much distance between himself and the intoxicating scent inside the cubicle.

Inside the cubicle, Kyra was experiencing much the same reaction as Logan was. She was so caught up in his scent that the tag on the pants she had been trying on slipped leaving a small paper cut; a paper cut that healed almost as soon as it happened.

Quickly getting dressed again in her dark jeans she raced out of the cubicle. Looking around she saw no one save Mitchells and the store clerk.

"Somethin' wrong Kyra?"

Shaking her head distractedly Kyra placed the items she wanted to buy on the counter and quickly paid for them. Leaving the store she tried to catch the scent again only to find it had been almost completely covered up by all the usual scents you find at the mall.

Sighing she turned to Mitchells and said, "Let's go and get what we need then find something to eat."

**Mall Food Court - Two Hours Later**

Two hours later the teenage x-men had met up with Logan at the food court. Once everyone had gotten something to eat they found a large table and all sat down to eat.

However, part way through his burger Logan suddenly stopped eating and raised his nose to sniff the air.

"What's with the snuffling wolvie?"

Growling at Tabby's nickname for him Logan ignored the question and turned to find the source of the alluring scent.

Turning in his seat his search found him looking at a small redhead sitting with the same dark man he had seen in the Leather Goods Store. As before though, he ignored the big man and focussed on the girl.

She appeared to be in her mid twenties and to Logan she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her red hair was cut in a short bouncy style that framed her elfin face, her skin was so pale as to be almost translucent, and was made more so by the black singlet she was wearing and her eyes were the brightest blue Logan had ever seen.

As if sensing his gaze the girl suddenly looked up. Bright blue eyes collided with hazel ones and held.

As Logan watched the dark man placed a hand on the girl's arm to draw her attention back to their conversation.

Seeing his large hand on her arm seemed to cause something in Logan to snap and before he knew it he had let out a low growl.

Hearing his growl Rogue placed a gloved hand on his arm carefully so as not to startle him into attacking her.

"Logan, are ya alrahght?"

Shaking his head to clear it he turned back to the southern girl with a half grin before continuing to eat his burger.

Over at Kyra's table a similar reaction took place when she saw the goth girl place a gloved hand on Logan's brawny arm. If not for Mitchells she most likely would have gone over to stake her claim, but one good thing did come of the girl distracting the brawny man; Kyra now knew that his name was Logan.

Hearing her name she turned back to Mitchells and began eating again.

At his table Logan grinned for he now knew the girl's name was Kyra.

Despite the two's relaxed postures as they continued to eat they remained constantly aware of the other right up until Kyra left the food court.

As she left she made sure to brush past Logan's chair and catch his eye not caring if Mitchells noticed her fascination with the man or not.

Logan was likewise uncaring if anyone noticed his seeming obsession with the beautiful young woman. Letting his eyes drift down to her softly swaying hips Logan watched her retreating form until the crowd blocked his view.

"Wow, Wolvie. Who's the babe?"

Turning sharply to face the yellow clad Jubilee Logan's only reply was a growl before he turned back to his lunch.

**A/N:** ok another chappie finished for my second fanfic and third story. An odd place to leave it - poor Logan, left in a mall with a group of teenagers - but that's all I can write for this little meetin' without doin' another time jump.

Anyway I hope to hav tha next chappie for this story and **Deadly Nightshade** posted within the next couple of days.

Buh-

**What about me?**

**It isn't fair**

**I've had enough**

**Now I want my share**

(sound of a record being scratched to a halt)

SHUT UP! You're an even worse singer than you are a joke teller

**Hey! I resent that remark!**

No, you resemble that remark. And isn't it past your bedtime?

**I'm not a child, I don't have to go to bed 'til 9.**

Well, isn't it lucky for me and anyone reading this that it's just gone 9. So why don't you say good night to everyone and get lost.

**Good night to everyone and get lost.**

I warned you he has episodes at the strangest times but never fear the doctors are increasing his medication.

Buh-bye


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Let me just say how naughty I am for not doing what I said I would in the last chappie but I have a good excuse, I had lots and lots of work for school to do. And a teeny-weeny case of writer's block but it's gone now… I hope…

_**Shadow Of The Wolf**_

_**Chapter 3 - What Dreams Will Bring**_

Out in the woods, Kyra found herself unerringly drawn towards one particular house, a mansion. To be more specific a particular scent drew her, a scent filled with mystery and a distinctly male flavour that called to the animal within her soul.

In another part of the woods Logan was also being drawn by a scent. one that was distinctly female mixed with the tang of sweat and something else. something that was filled with mystery and promise.

A few minutes later the two broke through the undergrowth of the forest into a small clearing, brining them face to face with one another.

Before either could say anything, they found themselves locked in a passionate embrace. Their lips fused together as though they had been separated for an eternity, despite having never met before.

Moving away from the temptation that was her mouth, Logan nipped and kissed his way down her throat pausing along the way to bite and suckle, leaving a faint bruise which would darken over time.

Just as his lips reached the top of Kyra's singlet, she heard a voice calling out. A voice that was neither hers nor Logan's.

"Kyra. Kyra!"

Hands quickly joined the voice, grabbing holding of her shoulders and lightly shaking them.

Blinking her eyes open Kyra found herself looking into a pair of concerned brown eyes and not the passioned filled hazel ones she had been expecting.

Propping herself up on her elbows she looked around and found herself still in the motel room and not in the woods.

"Are you alright Kyra?"

"Of course I am Mitchells. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You was thrashin' around and makin' weird noises in your sleep."

Hoping that in his simplistic nature, Mitchells didn't figure out what those noises were, Kyra replied, "I'm fine Mitchells. It was just another of those dreams. Nothing new."

"I know you don't like to talk about what happened at the facility, but there must have been others there who could help you. Others who underwent the same experiments as you."

"There was but from what I know, one's a sociopath and the other had already undergone the memory suppressing treatment."

Standing up from her bed, Kyra moved over to the window, looking out at the barely visible stars above. For a moment she stood there gazing at the sky before turning back to face Mitchells.

"I'm going out for a run. Don't wait up."

Even as she said the words, Kyra knew Mitchells would not listen and would stay up, either meditating or reading.

Pushing open the window the small girl dived out into the cold night air and took of running, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants and a black singlet top.

Sighing the large man turned on a lamp and went over to close the window wondering why she could never use a door when there was a window in the vicinity.

Once he had shut the window, making sure not to lock it, he crawled back into bed with his latest purchase, Homer's 'The Iliad'.

Pausing in her run, Kyra looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was nearly full. As always at this time of month, she felt the usual call of the moon, only this time there was something more. The moon seemed to call to something deeper within her, what it was she had no idea but she knew that it would reveal itself tomorrow night.

An hour later she returned to the room she shared with Mitchells. Sparing a glance at the still awake man, she climbed into bed and, feeling calmer than she had before, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Kyra woke up before Mitchells and decided to go for a quick shower. However, her plans were quickly halted, as was Mitchells' sleep, when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Brushing her hair back from her face she noticed a faint mark on her neck. Leaning in closer to the mirror she turned slightly to get a closer look. When she saw what it was she let out a startled cry that woke Mitchells up.

Hearing the cry Mitchells jumped out of bed and raced into the bathroom to find out what would make Kyra cry out like that. Skidding to a halt in the doorway the big man looked around for the intruder but seeing no one he looked at Kyra only to find her staring at her neck frantically in the mirror.

"What's wrong Kyra?"

Turning to face the large man Kyra went over to him and showed him her neck.

"What's wrong is this. I have a bruise on my neck!"

Still partially asleep Mitchells looked down at the small woman with confusion all over his face.

"What's so bad about that, maybe you bumped into something."

"Wake up, Mitchells! I'm a mutant with enhanced healing capabilities. Even if I had done this before you came running in it would have healed by now! Something's wrong with my mutation."

Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the last vestiges of sleep Mitchells thought about her statement and decided that there was only one person who could help them. Luckily for them he happened to live in New York City.

"I know someone who can help you. They live in New York but I'm not sure where exactly."

"That's great Mitchells. But it only helps if we can actually find him."

Knowing that in her shock she was being overly sarcastic Kyra didn't wait for Mitchells to speak before barrelling on.

"I'm sorry Mitchells. I'm just a little worried with the whole not healing straight away thing."

Turning back to the mirror over the sink Kyra ran a finger over the livid purple bruise gracing her throat. Something about the bruise made her lean in closer to the mirror. Clapping a hand over the bruise she turned to face Mitchells again.

"We have a slightly bigger problem than just the bruise Mitchells."

"What could be worse than the bruise?"

"The fact that there are teeth marks on my neck."

"Do you mean that the bruise is really a hickey?"

Turning back to the mirror she replied, "Yep."

"How is that possible? Did you meet someone during your run?"

"Of course not. If I had do you think I would have come back last night?"

Shaking his bald head Mitchells had to agree. If Kyra had met someone last night she would have only just been getting back to the room.

"We had better get to looking for your friend Mitchells. What's his name?"

"McCoy. Henry McCoy."

**At The Mansion**

At the Xavier Institute Logan had awoken with no visible effects save for needing a cold shower and to change his bedding thanks to some extremely erotic dreams featuring the redhead from the mall.

Getting dressed in some sweat pants and a white muscle shirt he headed down stairs to begin a training session with the team.

Entering the Danger Room he found all the younger members waiting for him as well as the older students.

"Alright kiddies. Today we're gonna work on some one-on-one sparrin'."

"So we're going to be, like, fighting each other?"

"That's right half-pint. And I don' wanna see any use of yer powers either. We're gonna work on yer basic fightin' technique today."

"But why are we fighting each other, Logan?"

"Simple Red. A computer is programmed with fight patterns. Whereas a real person isn't. Yer movements should follow a natural progression but you won't be fightin' based on a pattern."

Putting them into teams of two Logan told them to begin. As he watched them he found his mind wandering back to his dreams of the girl from the mall and wondered why she affected him like she did.

Two hours later the session had finished and Logan was no closer to finding the answers to his questions than he had been at the beginning of the session.

Thanking god that it was a Saturday, the X-Men made their way into the locker rooms and towards hot showers. Everyone except Rogue who had stayed behind to talk to Logan.

"Are ya alrahght Logan?"

"Course I am Stripes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ya jus' seemed a little off today is all."

"I'm fine kid."

Nodding her head in acceptance of his answer Rogue turned and headed into the girl's locker room leaving Logan to brood over the dreams and the girl from the mall.

With the ban on leaving the Institute grounds still in place the students had two choices, one, to beg a teacher to take them somewhere or two, to find something to do at the Institute.

The first option wasn't really an option since both the Professor and Storm had left for a conference in Washington and wouldn't be back until that night, Beast was working on an important experiment in his lab and with the mood Logan was in no one was stupid enough to even want to try. That left option two. Luckily for them it was the summer holidays so they could go down to the lake where they could spend the day and have a picnic. As a group they decided that this was the safest option, even Rogue agreed to going with them.

And so the day progressed in this way with the group of tired young mutants returning to the mansion shortly after Storm and Professor Xavier.

After dinner they spent their time doing various activities inside the mansion until it was time for them all to be in bed. Little did they know that their sleep would soon be interrupted by the arrival of two strangers, one of whom would prove to have quite an effect on several of the males in the house.


End file.
